Changes
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: Kyle's family dies and Cartman takes Kyle under his wing. Not sure if this is going to be a Kyman fanfic yet.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening to me, after all the good things I have done after all the 'I've learned something today 'speeches this happens. My family are gone, Mom, Dad even little Ike are in Heaven or Hell or whatever.

I am outside in a graveyard watching as they put my Mom's white coffin in a deep dark hole. As they do so I cry like I did for Dad's and Ike's. Stan puts an arm around me and we watch in silence, together.

As hard as today is, I can't be more thankful for the turnout of people that came for my family's funeral. There is my family from far away my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin Kyle, my three friends from my normal group, some other of my friends, a few of Ike's friends and others.

I turn around and I walk over to the black limousine that drove me to this horrible place. I want to go home and see my family again but I know I can't. They're gone all gone. Cartman watches me from the crowd as I step inside the car but doesn't make any expression or movement.

I sit down and I curl up like I am three. Before I know it I hear talking and people getting into cars. I quickly sit up and look out the window. I see the Schwartz family and the Marsh's heading towards here. I sit up and pretend I wasn't acting like a child. I am thirteen now, and I don't want Stan to know about me curling up and crying.

"I _told_ you he was in here." Stan replies as the door opens on both sides. One by one everyone crowds up in here. Stan sits down on my left side and smiles a closed smile at me. On my other side my Aunt sits down and squeezes my hand.

The car pulls out of the grave yard and I don't look out the window. Instead I stare forward.

"Where are we going _now_?" whines Shelley, she is about seventeen now and has turned out pretty good looking. With her braces off her teeth are straight and white like pearls due to what Stan calls "obsessive flossing", her brown hair is long and straight and she never gets acne. But despite her looks on the outside she is still a total bitch on the inside.

Mrs. Marsh smiles. "We're going to the reception now then we have to read Shelia's will."

Shelley rolls her eyes. "Why did you drag me to this thing? I have better things to do! Anyways I barely even knew the family!"

What Shelly said pisses me off but I don't do anything. I just continue to stare forward.

"Shelley that was not very nice." says.

The drive is long and before I know it we are at the community centre where the reception is. All they do here is give everyone food while pictures of people who died are shown around the room. I always have found them really pointless.

I walk in the room and I am pained by the sight of the pictures of my family. Captured memories of all the great times we had. I walk up to one of the collages of photos and stare. I finger the picture of Ike and me standing in front of our house smiling happily. I turn away and walk over to where Stan and Kenny are talking, Cartman no where in sight.

My friends grow silent when they see me and I can't help but feel left out. They two of them don't know what it is like to loose the people they love the most. Sure Stan has had his heart broken by Wendy once and Kenny has died a few times but it's not the same.

I turn around and walk over to where egg salad sandwiches are on five platters looking nice. Kyle is there talking to my Aunt.

"Do they have any other sandwiches here? Egg salad gives me a bellyache." He complains like always and pushes his giant glasses up his nose.

Mrs. Schwartz smiles and leads Kyle to another table. I will probably end up living with them and I dread that fact. Well, there is still a chance I won't; I guess I will have to wait until all this shit is over.

I grab a Styrofoam plate from the small stack and put two mini sandwiches on it. I walk over to a small table in the corner of the room and I slowly eat by myself. I hope no one comes over to me; all I want is to be alone. I haven't had any alone time since the world found out about what happened.

As I take nibbles of the food I look around the room. I see Token, Clyde, Craig and Jimmy talking together in a group while Butters, Tweek, Kevin, and Timmy sit at a table eating and laughing. Still no Cartman, maybe his family went home. I look over to a group of our Moms; nope Cartman's Mom is there.

As hard as it is too believe fat-ass is actually really popular now. I don't know why he is still a douche to Stan, Kenny and I but everyone is his friend. He is not even a fat-ass anymore he has lost a lot of weight and is I don't know why but the girls are just _crazy_ for him now. Except for Wendy of coarse who will always hate him. Cartman is currently dating a girl named Lola.

My mind fills with wonder as I scan the room for any sign for Cartman.

"Kahl?"

I turn around and see Cartman starring over me. He looks like he is going to make some sort of Jew comment to me. He better not I hate when he does that.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks. No smile on his face, no happiness in his brown eyes just seriousness.

Shocked I don't say or do anything. I just stand up.

Cartman nods and I follow him to a room that I have no idea existed. He turns on the light and I walk over to the end of the room. There is tons of cleaning supplies and a mop in the corner. It's a janitor's closet, should have known.

Cartman closes the door and faces me. "Kahl, I know what you're going through." He starts.

I shake my head. "No you don't Cartman."

Cartman smiles and shakes his head. "I guess you have forgotten my Dad is dead."

I frown and anger swarms through me. He has _no_ idea! "Dude you _killed_ him!"

Cartman frowns and he looks like he's going to cry. "Do you think if I knew I would have done it Kahl? No, no I wouldn't have done it. He may have been ginger but he was my Dad and now I'll never know what it's like to have a Father's love. At least you had that for some time Kahl!"

I turn away trying to hide the sympathy for him. He is such an asshole but he has gone through a lot. I can't help feeling bad for him.

"And meh half-brother Scott? He committed suicide two years ago. You were at his funeral! He was my _brother_ Kahl. I may have hated him but he was still my brother! And my Mom doesn't pay any attention to meh. So yes Kahl, I do know what you're going through."

I turn around to look at Cartman. I know it must be hard for him to talk about this but despite everything he isn't crying. His face stays solid. "What are you getting at Cartman?"

Cartman takes a deep breath. "I want to help you get through these hard times."

Cartman helping me? He hates me! Why would he want anything to do with me and more then that help me? This has got to be a joke or a dare or a bet or _something_ other then what it is. I roll my eyes and I start to head towards the door. "I'm leaving now." I announce in disbelief.

As I reach for the doorknob Cartman's hand grabs mine. I pause and Cartman holds me so I have to look at him. "Look, I know you don't believe me and I know we have been through a lot for you to hate meh but this has made me realize that we have more in common then I have ever thought. I want your friend Kahl but only if you be mine."

Cartman's speech is very good and I can't help but believe him. I hesitate and I look up at him. At the moment I can't tell if he's lying or not. "Okay Cartman, I believe you. I'll be your friend. "

Cartman smiles nicely. "You won't regret this Kahl."

I smile back. "Okay."

I am now in another room with the Marsh's and the Schwartz's but this time it's like an office. A man behind a desk is reading my parent's will.

So far I have been given their life savings but it says in the will not for fun but for schooling and my own family. My Aunt and Uncle have been given some jewelry and some other things. Where I will end up is still to be announced.

"Ike and Kyle will be given the care of Sharon and Randy Marsh, if we die before they are old enough to live alone." The man reads from Mom's handwriting.

Auntie Gina's mouth drops in disbelief. "I can't believe it!" she exclaims.

Stan smiles at me. "It will be kind of fun, like we are brothers."

I half-smile back. "Ya, I guess. Did you know about this Stan?"

Stan nods. "Uh huh, "

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask. I can't believe he would keep a secret like this from me for this long.

Stan shrugs. "Never was brought up I guess."

It is 9:00 at night now and I am lying in bed I am wearing pajamas pants and an old Terrance and Phillip t-shirt. I stare up at the ceiling not tired at all. I hear the door creak open. I turn around and Auntie Gina walking toward me. She sits down on the edge of my bed. I never realized how much she looks like my Mom until now. She has Mom's pointed nose and crazy red hair. Instead of wearing it up though she leaves it down.

"Kyle I know how hard this is for you and if you want you can move back to Connecticut with us if you want if it makes you feel better. We can always work something out. "

Auntie Gina and family are the only blood relatives I have left but before my family's death I only ever saw them once a year. Stan's family is more of family to me then the Schwartz's ever will be. Anyways leaving Colorado will be too much.

I shake my head. "No thanks," I say sleepily.

Auntie Gina nods and walks out of the room. "Very well," She closes the door and I listen to her walk down the hall.

I feel bad for my Aunt, I know I hurt her feelings but she will get over it. I wish Ike was still here so I can talk to him. I used to always talk to him about my feelings.

A tear streams down my cheek and lands on my pillow making a small wet spot. I am beginning to feel thankful for Cartman for offering to help me through these times. I know I can really use the help from somebody that knows what I'm going through and the pain I am in. Finally I have met someone that understands.

I smile to myself. "Always the last person you suspect." I whisper and laugh a little; I can't help but feel better already.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will explain what happened to Kyle's family in a later chapter. Thank you for taking you time to read this! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	2. The first mile

_**This part is in Stan's point of view. **_

Last week Kyle moved into my home. It has been two months since the funeral. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin had to go back to Connecticut so Kyle had no choice but to move here. We allowed Kyle to move into the guest room. We fixed it up nicely for him, using furniture from his old home and Dad painted it the same colour of his room. Kyle took it really well, a lot better then I would if it was me. He didn't even cry when Mom told him we would have to put his house up on sale.

I am sitting on the couch watching Terrance and Phillip. To tell you the truth I haven't really changed in any way since I was nine. I am still dating Wendy, I still wear my jeans and brown jacket, I still wear my blue and red poof-ball hat, I still love animals and I still watch Terrance and Phillip. It seems like all around me people are changing. I guess that's how it is when you're a teenager. Despite everything Kyle has gone through his personality hasn't really changed and he still wears his orange coat and green hat. But I don't think he really has a choice. His Mom used to force him to wear the clothes she chose.

The doorbell rings from the hallway. "Mom someone is trying to sell something!" I call not wanting to get up. Usually people trying to sell cookies or some grass thing appear at our door and it gets really annoying.

"Can you get it Stan?" yells back Mom's voice from upstairs.

I sigh and turn off the TV as Terrance is about to fart on Phillip. I leave the remote on the couch and walk over to the front door. I open it quickly wanting to get back to my show. Cartman is standing outside casually smiling nicely.

"Hello Stan." He says calmly.

"What do you want asshole?" I ask ready to slam the door in his face. As popular as he is now, I will forever hate him.

"Is Kahl home?" he asks still in a nice tone.

I scan his face for any sign of a smirk but I am shocked to see not any evidence that he is trying to get in my house to make fun of Kyle and I.

"Ya,"

"Can I see him Stan?"

Shocked I step aside. Cartman steps in and walks upstairs where Kyle's room is. I close the door and I stare at him as he walks up the stairs in shock. What the fuck just happened? Did Cartman seriously just ask _nicely_ to see Kyle?

"That was weird." I whisper to myself and I walk back to the family room to continue watching TV and pretend that didn't just happen.

_**Kyle's point of View**_

I am sitting in my new bedroom in Stan's house. It's a lot like my old room, the furniture is even in the same place but it still isn't the same. I try not to show my misery to Stan's family because they have been so good to me. I haven't talked to Cartman since the funeral. Maybe I was wrong to believe that he would actually be my friend.

I laying down on my bed reading a book called _The End of Food_. It's good so far but I am only in the first chapter so I can't judge yet.

"Hello Kahl." Says a familiar voice. I look up and I see Cartman standing at my door.

I close my book and put it aside. "Where were you for the past few months?" I ask pissed off, still laying down.

Cartman steps into my bedroom. He doesn't say anything but close the door.

I sit up and stare at him. "Well?"

Cartman shakes his head slowly and sits down next to me on my bed. "Kahl I was going you time."

"Time?"

"The first two months are the hardest. You would be to hard to work with so I gave you some time to get stronger about the situation." Cartman explains and I guess he has some logic. Two months ago if I even thought about what happened I probably would have started tearing up. I have gotten better.

"I guess you're right," I admit.

Cartman smiles and stands up. "Welcome to the Road to Freedom!" he exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow at Cartman confused. "I thought it's the Road to Recovery."

Cartman sits back down next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. He pulls me towards him. "Trust me Kahl, it's the same thing.

"So what's first?" I ask.

Cartman looks thoughtful for a moment then snaps his finger. "Talking about it, once you tell someone and get it out of your system everything else will be easy."

"You won't be listening if I'm correct?" I have known Cartman my entire life and one thing I know for sure about him is that he never listens to other people's problems.

"You know me too well Kahl," Cartman replies and walks over to my desk. He sits down on my desk chair so he doesn't make eye contact with me. Cartman grabs my black Nintendo Ds and puts it on.

"I'm waiting."

I sigh unsure if this is right. Cartman has been a dick to me my entire life, so why should I trust him now? Oh well it's the best I have gotten so far. I have been offered help from a shrink but why should I tell a stranger about my problems?

I close my eyes and the day comes back to me.

"It was a normal day after school. I walked home with you, Stan and Kenny. When I got to my house I was told straight away by Mom to do my homework. So I walked up to my room and did the math problems, worked on the history assignment and started the narrative we had to write for English. When I was done I walked downstairs so Mom could check it over. She approved it and she made an announcement to my family. To celebrate Ike's and me's good grade we would go out to dinner. So we got into the car."

My voice begins to get shaky and I open my eyes to see Cartman playing Mario Cart not paying any attention to what I'm saying. "Uh huh," he mumbles eyes glued to the game system.

"Well then as we were driving a long a drunk driver hit our car and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They told me about my family. It's hard to believe they are gone. Ike was only about seven. He only got a sample of life. He will never grow up or experience everything I have." I finish my story tears in my eyes but not a break down level. I think I'm going to be okay.

Cartman looks up and closes the Ds. He walks over to me and shakes my hand. "Congratulations Kahl, you have just driven your first mile on the road."

I smile at him, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks Cartman."


	3. A call from Cartman

I am sitting at my desk staring down at the blank paper that I'm supposed to take notes on and my slightly chewed pencil that I got my last birthday. The bright and cheerful letters that spells out Happy Birthday seems so unsuitable now. Kyle has been giving me dirty looks all day and Clyde, Token and Carl refuse to look at me.

Mr. Garrison does not notice the misery I am in and just continues to teach us our lesson. Behind me Wendy and Sally are whispering. I can hear Wendy's high pitched voice saying my name and Sally's talking about Clyde. Everyone or at least I know that she has always had a crush on him.

The school bell rings and hurts my ears. I get up slowly and walk out of the classroom to get ready for recess. When I get to the door I hear my name. I turn around to see Kevin, Craig and Tweek running towards me. "Hey guys," I say.

Tweek and Kevin's faces turn into sympathetic looks while Craig's remains blank. "We know you're feeling down today but please cheer up. You still have us and you always will." Says Kevin.

A feeling of warmth comes through me quickly and I look up at my friends.

"Th-that's true Stan! No matter how many pairs of underwear the gnomes take from you I will a-always be there!" stammers Tweek as his body shakes up and down. Someone had coffee this morning. Craig just nods with a smile.

I smile and look up at my friends with warmth in my eyes. "Thanks guys, let's go outside."

The four of us go out the doors, and walks into the fields where everyone is playing and having fun. We walk to a nice large shady tree and stand by it. I lean against a sloping branch while Craig climbs to a comfortable spot. I spot Kyle in his green hat and orange coat from a far with a crowd of kids. I can easily point out all of them just by their coats and shit. Yellow hair, blue coat is obviously Butters, purple coat dark skin is Token, red jacket and brown hair is Clyde, and the kid with the red jacket and black and white hat is Carl.

They seem to be laughing and talking. "I wonder what they're talking about." speaks up Kevin in wonder.

I nod. "Me too,"

Kevin turns and looks at me, I look back. "Maybe there's a way we can find out!" Kevin exclaims.

"How about we get one of us to join their conversation and find out what they can about them." Craig suggests.

"But which one of us? It can't be me because I am the one they are mad at." I ask.

"Or me because I'm too obvious." adds Kevin.

Three heads turns to Tweek whom's eyes widen. "No way dudes! That is way to much pressure!" screams Tweek.

Craig hops out of the tree and faces us. "I'll do it."

I smile at Craig. "Thanks dude."

"What should I say?" Craig asks.

Kevin shrugs. "Just say you're mad at us or something." He suggests.

"And act really pissed off." I add.

Craig shrugs and begins to walk over.

"Good luck!" Kevin and I call as we watch him walk over. I turn around and see a very frightening sight. I see Pip and Damien on the school fence eating lunch together and talking! I gasp and shake Kevin's shoulder.

"It's them! It's them!" I screech.

Kevin looks at me as if I have gone completely wack-o. "It's who?"

"Pip and Damien turn around!"

Kevin and I turn our heads but they are gone. "Stan, are you okay?" he asks.

I nod my head and Kevin shrugs and turns to look over at the group. Craig is in the group I can tell from his dark blue hat with the yellow puffy thing on top and his blue jacket. We watch them for a bit.

"Hey what are you fags doing?" speaks up a voice of a kid I know way to well.

I turn around and see Cartman, Kenny, Timmy and Jimmy together.

"Why aren't you with them?" Kenny asks us. He points one of his fuzzy brown mittens to the group.

"Why aren't _you_?" responds Kevin.

Cartman shrugs. "Carl's a fucking douche bag."

I look at Kevin and exchange worried glances. We both know it is time we get Craig but we can't let Cartman know or get suspicious. He will tell the whole school.

"Well we better get going. See you in a bit Cartman. You can have the tree." I reply as we walk away.

"Th-th-thanks S-Stan!" yells Jimmy with a smile as we walk away.

"Okay guys we have to act all pissed off. Let me do the talking." Whispers Kevin as we walk closer and closer to the group. A bunch of butterflies grows inside of me as their images begin to get clearer and clearer.

"Craig can we talk to you?" asks Kevin when we get there in an icy tone. The tone he uses when he's super mega pissed off.

The group looks up. I feel awkward as their eyes beat down on me. I know that Kyle is saying "Fuck you Stan." In his head and that Carl knows that I hate him now.

Taking on Kevin's lead, Craig gives us a dirty look. "Fine!" he scowls and we walk away looking like we are all pissed off. I'm not sure if they bought it but I hope to God they do. I know they will find out eventually but now is not the time.

When we get from a safe distance from their group we ask Craig what they said. My heart is pounding like crazy.

Craig sighs and looks up at me. "It's not good news Stan. Somebody called you a drama queen and Carl thinks you're a two timer. They also said you are too queasy stomached and just do the move with Wendy. They said a lot of things about you Stan."

My legs begin to shake and sadness comes through me like a dark cloud. I feel like running over to the goth kids and joining them or just killing myself. I thought these people were my friends and they just backstabbed me like that. A big part of my life has just ended in front of me. "Do you know who said each?" I ask.

Craig shakes his head. "Sorry Stan." Recess ends and my life pretty much did too.

I am now in the classroom ready to let my so called "friends" know that I know what they said. It pisses me off that Kyle would say this sort of things about us. There was once a possibility of us being friends again but that sure is gone.

I storm towards the group of them as they talk happily. It pains me to see Kyle so happy not caring that our once lifetime friendship is over.

"I know what you all said." I say as their heads turn to look at me. My stomach starts turning summersaults but I don't care.

"What are you talking about Stan?" asks Token in his clueless tone.

"Too queasy stomached, drama queen, two timer does that sound familier?" I ask. Each one of them give me mad glances.

"At least we're the ones that let our friends hang out with whoever they want!" exclaims Butters.

"I wish I was dead!" I scream. Boy is it nice to let my feelings out.

"Don't wish that!" gasps Red.

I look at Kyle. "How dare you say that stuff about me?"

Kyle gives me a horrified look. "I didn't say anything!"

"Don't lie."

Kyle narrows his eyes at me and I can feel my heart sinking to my feet. It pains me inside knowing that he is lying to me and denying the fact that he said stuff. I know he did. I know they all did. It's pretty fucking obvious.

"Whatever Stan you can believe whatever you want. But we will never be friends again."

My eyes begin to water but I blink to hold them back. "Fine!" I scream.

The ground begins to shake underneath us and I can hear screams from out side the school.

"Stan what's going on?" asks Wendy as she runs up to me and grabs my arm.

"I don't know." I whisper.

I run out of the room and out of the school doors. I look at the surroundings around me. The town is dark we have clearly lost power and flames are everywhere. I see people screaming and running around. I look to my side and Pip is right there beside me staring at me.

"It's started." He whispers.

I try to scream but it all goes black.


	4. My bad!

I'm soooo stupid! I would like to apologize to everyone for the confusion of the last chapter. I uploaded the wrong one. I couldn't fix it until today because I was gone at a friend's cottage for five days. I'm sorry if it confused you that chapter was actually from Stan and Kyle the End which is another one of my fanfictions. So ya, I will upload the right one now in the next chapter and I will call it the real call from Cartman.

Sorry once again

Bramblestar


	5. The real call from cartman

_**Thanks to your reviews I am going to make this story into a Kyman fanfiction. I am looking forward to writing it because it is different to my usual stuff. So well ya enjoy this chapter! My apologizes to those who don't like these kind of fanfictions!**_

_**Kyle's Point of View**_

"Dude why did Cartman come here?"Stan asks after Cartman leaves the house. I don't think I have ever seen Stan this confused in my life.

"He wanted to see my Ds." I lie not wanting to tell Stan the truth.

Stan gives me an I don't believe you look. "Cartman _has _a Ds in every model. Cartman has _every _gaming system there is." He points out sounding a slight bit annoyed.

"Uh, he wanted to see my games." I reply covering up what Stan just said. I must have one game Cartman doesn't have. I cross my fingers behind my back just in case.

Stan shrugs and walks out of my room. As soon as he's out of sight I breathe a sigh or relief. He believed me this time, hardly. I will have to try better to hide the fact that Cartman is helping me. If Stan found out about what is going on, I don't know what would happen.

I lay back down on my bed I am beginning to miss my family again, why did the car accident happen? Why didn't I die with my family? Why did only I survive?

I blink back the tears I'm about to cry and grab _The End of Food. _ I am now on the second chapter and I am pretty intrigued of the book. The detail is amazing.

The phone rings. I grab my bookmark and I place it between the pages I am currently reading. I walk over to my desk where my phone is. I look at the call display and I read the black square-like letters.

**L. Cartman** it reads. Knowing that it's probably for me I answer the phone. "Hi Cartman," I reply.

"Kahl, grab some money and be at the door tomorrow at 11:30." Cartman orders me without an explanation of what exactly _what _we are doing tomorrow.

"What are we doing Cartman?" I ask.

"Kahl, it's a surprise. Just do what I say seriouslah."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say after I am done the sentence Cartman hangs up. That is when I realize my heart is beating fast, really fast. Strange, my heart never beats fast when my friends call.

I walk over to my piggy bank and I take out thirty dollars. It's not every penny I have but I don't think it matters. I place the cash on my desk and I lay back down and I start a new book called _Into the Wild_ from this series called_ Warriors _by some girl named Erin Hunter.

_A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders turning them silver._

I read the first chapter of the book but I can't keep my mind off Cartman. All I can think about is him. Before I know it I have to close my book. What the hell is wrong with me?

_**Stan's Point of View**_

I am in my room watching Charlie the Unicorn on Youtube. Usually I like to enjoy these kinds of evenings with no homework and all the awesome stuff on the internet at my fingertips but all I can think about is why Cartman was at my house?

The thing I am also wondering about is why did Kyle lie to me? I know Cartman didn't come over to see Kyle's Nintendo Ds games counting he has only five. Five of the most popular ones that Cartman has five of each. Trust me, he never let's us forget.

The video ends and I click on Charlie bit my finger even though I have seen it 5000 times already. Watching all these videos remind me of the time we made Butters sing a really gay song and it got really famous on the internet world. Which now-a-days is the entire world.

The phone rings. I walk over to the phone but I don't pick it up. It's Cartman. The phone stops its annoying high pitched ringing, someone has answered it. Knowing its Kyle I lift up the cordless and I listen in.

The conversation is short but it gives me a lot of information. Something _is _going on between Cartman and Kyle that Kyle doesn't want to tell me about! Son of a bitch.

Since Cartman wants to make plans with Kyle tomorrow I think I will find out myself. I will follow them to wherever they are going tomorrow. I know it sounds like a kid but it's like being a spy, almost kind of fun. But wait, Kyle will notice me if I am there. My poof-ball hat and brown jacket kind of _does_ give me away.

I walk over to my drawer and I pull out my goth kid outfit I wore when Wendy broke up with me a long time ago. I close the door of my room and I try it on. Everything still fits. Thank God. I haven't worn this outfit for so long that I'm sure Kyle has forgotten about it. I put the clothes back into my drawer quickly and I change back into my normal outfit. All I need left now is the black eye liner. Then I will look goth again.

I walk over to Shelly's room. It's empty because she's at some party tonight. I look at her desk that is filled with weird bottles and boxes and shit. I'm glad I'm not a girl. Wendy complains to me every single day with her girl drama and she is always asking me how her make up looks. It gets really annoying. I miss the old Wendy that used to not wear make up. But hell, I still love her.

I search the desk quickly praying in my mind that Mom or Dad or even worse, Kyle won't walk by and see what I'm doing. Because I know they will ask and I can't think of a good explanation for this without telling the truth, which won't be acceptable in Mom's mind. I look over the 15 bottles of perfume of a million different flavors that all smell the same, all the colours of eye shadow and nail polish in the rainbow and beyond, 5 bottles of hand lotion until finally I see what I need. Black eye liner, perfect. Shelley won't notice it missing she doesn't use it anyways. I love how she begged Mom for it last Christmas and now it just sits there in the city of make up collecting dust. My sister can really make me laugh at times.

I tip toe over to my room and I place the eye liner on top of my goth clothes. I'm ready for tomorrow, let's hope to God this works.


	6. Love remains the Same

_**Sorry for not updating for so long but I have been really busy lately. I went to the beach with a friend and then yesterday I baby-sat and I went to see Scott Pilgrim Verses the World with my friend. But anyways here is the chapter!**_

_**Kyle's Point of View**_

I am sitting on the front step of Stan's house waiting for Cartman's Mom's car to pull up the drive way. It is 11:37 am and he should be here at any minute. The thirty dollars are sitting in my pocket waiting to be spent on whatever and my cell phone is in my other pocket.

Stan was acting really weird this morning like he had something to hide, something about me. He avoided me all morning and at breakfast he avoided eating at the table with me and instead watched a re-run of _Friends _as he ate.

A car pulls up the drive way and I see in the window and she smiles at me. I walk over and I get in the back. Cartman is sitting next to me his eyes filled with excitement.

"How much money did you bring?" he asks without a hello or any sort of greeting.

"Thirty." I answer and I pull the bills out of my pocket in proof.

Cartman shakes his head in disapproval. "That's not enough Kahl."

"Where _exactly_ are we going anyways?"

Cartman smiles at me and keeps his mouth shut almost as if to say _I'm not telling._

I turn over to the window and I watch my small mountain town that I call home from it. We whiz by Tweak's Coffee and I notice Craig, Tweek and Clyde standing outside talking together. I notice a bunch of other people I know too as we drive, mostly adults but I see Wendy and Bebe walking together.

Getting tired of the same old views of the town I look over at Cartman. He is playing with his PSP happily and not paying attention to anything else. Does he always have to play with some sort of gaming system?

pulls up to the front of South Park Mall and stops the car. "Here we are pookey-kinz." She replies with a cheerful voice.

Cartman turns off the PSP and drops it. "Come on Kahl." He says and takes off his seat-belt.

"You mean go into the mall? Cartman you _know _I hate malls." I say in refusal hoping will over hear and take me home so I can do other things that I prefer to do.

Cartman sighs and looks at the ceiling of the car. He unbuckles my seat belt and starts to pull me out of the car.

Not wanting to create a scene I obey and I get out of the car. I have never been the one for shopping or malls. It just has always been really boring for me like a chore or something that you have to be forced to do like going to school or cleaning your room or going to adult parties.

Cartman pulls me into the mall and the hustle and bustle of people around me is over-whelming. I don't want to be here.

"Cartman is this the big surprise?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Cartman nods.

"_Why_ did you bring me here fat-ass?" I hiss not too loud so all the people around us doesn't hear.

Cartman laughs gently. "Let's get something for lunch, I'm hungry."

I nod and the two of us walk over to a Burger King, the least expensive thing in the food court. I order just a medium fries because I am not very hungry and something to keep me occupied while Cartman eats. I reach inside my pocket for a five dollar bill to pay but Cartman stops me.

"I'll pay." He whispers, startled I don't say anything.

The two of us sit down at a table for two. He is sitting right across from me and my heart pounds again. The song Love Remains the same plays in my head.

_I never thought that I had anymore to give your so me so far here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made everything will change but love remains the same. _

Wait a minute the song isn't playing in my head, it is being played throughout the mall.

"Ugh. They're playing that song again. I seriouslah hate this song!" Cartman exclaims as he pops a french- fri into his mouth.

I shrug. "I like it. The lyrics are nice." I look down at the untouched fries but I don't care about them. All I can do is pay attention to the music and stare at Cartman. Am I getting feelings for him? Oh God, please no.

"So today we are going to help you be free from your family from the outside." Cartman announces catching me off-guard.

I blink at him a few times unsure of what he means.

"If you look free, you'll feel free." He explains.

I stare at him still confused.

"You look as if you're a slave to your Mom's rules wearing only what she wants you to wear. "

I get up. "Oh no, there is no way you are going to make me go clothes shopping Cartman. I really appreciate everything you have done for me but I'm going home now."

Cartman smiles at me gently and grabs my shoulder and I sit back down. "Hear me out Kahl. I only want to get you a few outfits and maybe do something about your hair." He says gently.

"Cartman I can't afford any of that! Thirty bucks will hardly get you a shirt!" I protest just about ready to go.

"I'll pay. Trust me Kahl, I'm doing myself a favor. Ever since I first met you I have always wanted to do this." He says like he's revealing some sort of big secret.

I sigh.

Cartman's face brightens and he gets up. "Let's go to Hollister first since its right there." He says and lifts up his tray to throw in the garbage.

I take a bite of two fries and I throw the rest out. I have no appetite right now.

As the two of us walk over to the Hollister my heart pounds in excitement. I have never been in a Hollister before, Mom hated this store so she never allowed me to step foot in one. Clyde told me once that the door is very dark with loud music and heavy perfume and he is right.

Cartman leads me over to the guys and lifts up a white shirt that says Hollister in big black letters down it. "This is perfect for you Kahl." He says and hands it to me without bothering to look at the price tag.

_**Stan's Point of View**_

I look out the window as Kyle steps into 's car. My goth kid clothes are in my backpack and I'm just about ready to go once they turn the corner. It's going to be hard not to be seen but I'm sure no one will notice.

"Stan, you need to clean your room today!" Says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see Mom staring at me angrily. "I'll do it tomorrow. I have plans with Kenny." I promise hoping that she won't ask what's in my bag.

"Well you'll have to call Kenny and tell him that you'll have to get together another day because you have to clean your room today!"

I sigh and I walk upstairs without a protest. I don't want to get grounded. I open the door to my room and I close it behind me. "God damn it!" I whisper to myself and I walk over to my desk to clean up my room that is hardly messy.

I'll have to talk to Kyle later when he gets back home. He better tell the truth.


	7. Hotness

_**Kyle's Point of View**_

We are back in Cartman's Mom's car driving home. Shopping bags from all sorts of stores I never knew existed until today are all over the car. Cartman is smiling to himself as he plays with his stupid PSP _again._ In front of me is singing to herself as she drives over to Stan's house, I mean _my house._

I look into a bag from some store called Aeropostle. I can't even remember half the stuff Cartman bought me. Such as this blue t-shirt or these skinny jeans. Where the Hell did those come from?

Shopping with Cartman reminded me of shopping with Mom. I didn't really have a say on _anything_ at all he just kind of grabbed whatever was in sight that would look "nice" on me, made sure it was my size and then threw it into my hands. It was like the metro-sexual fad all over again but Stan and Kenny weren't there with us.

It wasn't a fun experience for me. Cartman even made me get a haircut, now it looks "normal". Sure I never liked my hair and I always hid it in my hat but this is just too weird. All this shit isn't me I want things to be the way it used to be. Things were good in the fourth grade way back when my family was still with me and the four of us used to just hang out and have fun. Now that we are in grade seven and thirteen the world is so much more complicated.

As we pull into main-street Cartman puts down his PSP and yawns. "Mom, turn on the radio." He demands without hesitation and no worries about getting grounded.

"Yes hun." says and The Scientist by Coldplay plays. As the song plays my heart tears apart inside. Ike loved this song.

"What are you crying about Jew?" asks Cartman.

I look down at my feet, knowing I will have to tell him. He knows something is wrong. "This was Ike's favorite song." I whisper my lips trembling.

Cartman frowns in sympathy and puts an arm around me. It feels so nice I hope it stays around me like this forever.

"It's okay Kahl." He whispers so quietly that I could have imagined it.

I smile as I realize my hat is not on my head. Where's my hat? Oh wait I remember Cartman took it while I was trying on a closet full of clothes from American Eagle. Fat-ass better give it back.

pulls up into the Marsh's drive way. "Here we go Kyle."

"Thanks, Cartman can you help me get all this into the house?" I ask knowing I will not be able to carry all of the bags into the house.

Cartman sighs and unbuckles his seat-belt. We grab all the bags and we walk up to the door together.

I open it quickly to see an un-impressed Stan.

_**Stan's Point of View**_

After about fifteen minutes I am done cleaning my room. It's too late now to find out where Cartman and Kyle went so I will have to wait. God damn it.

I sigh to myself and I turn on my TV. I flip through the channels but nothing is on. There is a re-run of Terrance and Phillip but it's one that I just saw recently. I turn off the Tv and put on my computer. I put on Youtube but once I put my fingers to the keyboard to choose a video to watch my mind goes blank. I don't really feel like watching cats on a treadmill or some spoof of something right now.

Bored, I change the website to Google. Not knowing what else to do, I look up all the celebrities I can think of, except for Tom Cruise I've more then one bad experiences with him and I wish never to see his face again. But after half an hour of reading about the lives of Lady Gaga, Ke$ha and others I'm bored once again.

"Stan can you take Sparky out for a walk please?" calls Mom from downstairs. Finally something to kill time.

Sparky has been my dog since grade three and he is about four or five now. At first I didn't like the fact that he's a homo-sexual but now it doesn't faze me.

I put Sparky on his leash and together we walk out the door. I didn't bring my cell but chances are in this town I will run into a friend that has one if needed. I walk down the street and over to the main area of our town.

I walk past all of the stores and check in the windows in case Kyle and Cartman are there but so far I haven't seen a trace of them. I walk up to Tweak's Coffee hoping that they are inside. But inside the window all I see is Tweek and Craig.

"I give up." I mutter as I turn around to head back home.

I walk in the front door of my house feeling disappointed that I didn't catch Kyle and Cartman. I take the dog off his leash and I place the blue leash aside.

I go into the empty living room and eye the Guitar Hero game Kyle and I used to play all the time. That stupid game almost ruined our friendship. Actually a lot of things have. Maybe later once I talk to Kyle we can play that game again, for old time's sake. To tell you the truth I feel like playing Guitar Hero right now.

I turn on the game system and I grab the plastic guitar-shaped controller. Before I know it I'm sucked into the virtual world.

A few hours later I hear a car pull up in the drive way and a car door close. I throw down the plastic guitar and I run over to the window. I see Kyle and Cartman walking up the driveway carrying bags, _shopping_ bags. They've been shopping. Why the hell would they go shopping? Kyle hates shopping.

I run over to the door and I stand there awaiting my friends. The door opens Kyle steps inside but he doesn't look like himself. Something is different.

Kyle gasps when he sees me and drops the bags in his hands. "Oh, hi Stan." He says.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

Kyle and Cartman exchange glances. "I'm outta here." Cartman says as he turns for the door. Before he grabs the knob though, he reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out Kyle's green hat. "Here," he mutters to Kyle and walks out the door.

I look over to Kyle and I notice him watching Cartman longingly.

"Kyle, you can't lie to me anymore what is going on between you and Cartman. It's pretty damn obvious something is happening now."

Kyle stares at the ground and sighs. "Cartman's helping me recover from my family's passing." He whispers.

"And I couldn't do that?" I yell in disbelief. Kyle and I have been pretty much brothers our entire lives and if Kyle needed help recovering from all of this that's going on I would have helped him straight away.

Kyle glares at me. "You don't understand Stan. Cartman has been through a lot of things and knows what I'm going through. He knows my pain and wants to share what he knows to help me."

I point to the shopping bags. "And what is all this for?"

Kyle shrugs. "A new start I guess." He murmurs as he lifts up the bags and heads to the staircase.

I sigh as I watch him walk away. "Look Kyle you can do what you want with Cartman. I don't care. Just can you tell me next time?"

Kyle turns around and smiles at me. "Sure Stan." He says and walks up the staircase.

I smile back even though he can't see.

"Kyle looks nice today." Kenny says from beside me. We are in our classroom at school waiting for class to start. A few other kids are in the room including Kyle and Cartman. Kenny is pretty much the same as he was in grade four, a pervert. He still wears his orange hoodie but not over his head. At first seeing his full face all the time seemed weird but now I'm used to it, just like I got used to Sparky.

Kyle today is wearing his new clothes which are fine with me, we all get new clothes every now and then it's a part of life. But I can't help but noticing the brands. Across his t-shirt is a very large Hollister in blue letters and I saw those jeans at Aeropostle very recently.

Wendy runs over to me and gives me a hug. "Hi Stan!" she screams.

I smile back happy to see the girl I love. "Hey Wendy,"

"Is there a new kid today?" she asks with wide eyes.

I shake my head.

Wendy points over to Kyle. "Then who's that?" she questions batting her eyelashes that are caked with mascara.

I laugh; I can't believe she can't recognize her boyfriend's best friend. I sure the fuck can recognize Bebe from a mile away. "That's Kyle dude."

Wendy nods and looks over at him with interest. "Hotness." She whispers and walks away.

As I watch her walk away a pang of jealously hits me hard. Wendy has never told me I was hot. She always said I was cute and a sweetie.

"Jealous eh?" Kenny smirks from beside me.

"Is it that obvious?" I groan hoping no one else saw.

"No. I just know these things."

I smile. "You would."


	8. Tonight part 1

_**Kyle's Point of view**_

It's pretty amazing how much has changed in the past five days since that day at the mall. My social life at school has really gone uphill. I have become one of the popular kids ever since I began hanging out with Cartman more and more. Sure I have always hanged out with Cartman my entire life but now I find myself hanging out and spending time with Cartman more then I do with Stan. It seems like now even though it has only been five days everyone knows who I am and wants to be my friend.

I am sitting in the middle of history class between Cartman and Craig. I am taking notes for our upcoming test. I personally think all of this is stuff about 1812 is really boring but I need to be good at it if I ever want to be good at anything when I'm older. I look over at Cartman wondering if he is taking notes in any of this. Good he's writing he must be taking notes.

I look up at the chalkboard where the teacher has written about some guy. I lift up my pencil with pictures of fireworks on it and write down the information. In the middle of a sentence though my arm is shoved by something and my writing gets screwed up.

"God damn it!" I whisper and I look over to Cartman. He better have a good excuse for messing up my notes.

I give Cartman a pissed off look but all he does is hand me a folded up sticky note. I stare at him in confusion. Why the hell would he give me a sticky note?

Cartman just stares at me blankly and mouths the words. "Read it."

I open the folded note to reveal Cartman's messy handwriting in blue ink.

_Come over after school. _ It says and nothing else. Knowing he is waiting for a response I grab my pencil and I write

_Okay._

I place it on his desk quickly hoping the teacher doesn't see. My heart pounds and my stomach churn in excitement. I am going to Cartman's after school again. More time with him. I can't wait!

The bell rings and school is over for the day. I grab the textbooks I will be needing for homework and I run out of the classroom to Stan.

When I reach him he is with Kenny and the two of them are talking in front of Stan's locker. Which is beside my locker luckily.

"Hi Stan," I say from behind them. Kenny and Stan turn around.

"Can you tell Sharon that-"

"You are going to Cartman's." says Stan cutting me off.

I nod. "Thanks!" I reply and I walk over to Cartman's locker. When I get there Cartman smiles and grabs his backpack.

"Let's go." He replies as he closes the locker door.

The two of us go out of the school together and we hop into 's car.

"Well hello Kyle, are you coming home with us today again?" says nicely.

"Yep," I reply as I buckle my seatbelt. Everyday after school this week I have been going to Cartman's house. It's Friday now which means I will probably be allowed to stay later.

As Ms. Cartman drives I look over at Cartman in wonder. Every day so far he has had some sort of portable gaming system in his hands but today to my surprise he has nothing.

"You know what we should do tonight Kahl?" he asks when he notices I'm looking at him.

"What?"

"Go to a movie. "He suggests with a big smile on his face.

"Why?" I say tilting my head to the side in confusion.

Cartman shrugs. "Clyde told me _Inception_ is supposed to be good."

I shake my head. "No, I heard it's confusing." I say remembering when Shelly went to see it. During dinner time that night she said it was the most confusing movies she ever saw.

Cartman looks thoughtful for a moment. "How about _Scott Pilgrim verses The World_?" he suggests.

Well that was a good choice. I really want to see that movie. "Sure,"

_**Stan's Point of View**_

Kyle's off to Cartman's house _again_. By now he should be living there instead of my house. I am walking home with Kenny and we have almost reached my house. I know what Mom's going to ask when I get home. "Where's Kyle?" She has asked that every day this week that I'm surprised she doesn't get it by now.

"We have so much homework this weekend!" exclaims Kenny as we turn a block.

"I don't have any."

Kenny glares at me. "_Lucky."_

I laugh. "You wouldn't have so much if you weren't fooling around all class."

We arrive in front of my house and we stop walking. "Bye Kenny." I say as I start to walk up the driveway.

I open the door of my house to see Mom waiting for me happily. "Where's Kyle?" she asks, just like I predicted.

"Cartman's house," I mumble as I throw down my backpack and kick off my black shoes.

Mom opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Stan phone!" yells Shelly from upstairs.

Mom hands me the cordless that for some reason she was holding. I press the orange talk button and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stan!" screams a high pitched voice. It's Wendy.

"Hey Wendy,"

Mom laughs from behind and whispers "How Cute." As she heads to the kitchen.

"Can you meet me at Whistlin' Willies at five?"

I shrug. Oh wait she can't see me through the phone. "Sure, I guess." Mutter.

"Great, bye Stan!" Wendy yells and hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a second and hang up. Well it looks like I'll have something to tell Kyle after all. A date with Wendy. I can't wait to see her, I better put something decent on for a date. I run upstairs to my room to get changed even though I still have another two hours until I have to meet Wendy.

_**The second part will be up soon! It's going to be good so it should be up shortly. Sadly once school starts I'll have to update not as frequently but I'll try my best for you guys! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	9. Tonight Part 2

_**Stan's Point of view**_

My heart pounds faster then the beat of the music Shelley's playing. I am in the front seat of Dad's truck on my way to my date with Wendy. By now I shouldn't be nervous about our dates after all we have been dating on and off since we were eight. But for some reason tonight I feel nervous.

Shelley looks over at me and gives me a warning look. "Vomit in here and you're dead!" she screams as we stop at a stop sign.

"Thanks that _really_ helped!" I exclaim.

Shelley laughs. "What are you so scared about anyways?"

"I really don't know." I whisper as a shiver goes up my spine.

Shelley rolls her eyes and pulls up to the front of Whistlin' Willie's. "This is the place. Now get out!"

I open the door but before I leave I turn over to my sister. "Thanks for the ride bitch." I smirk as my brown eyes narrow at her.

"Fuck you Stan." She says under her breath.

Without saying anything more I jump out of the truck and slam the door behind me. Pretty much right away Shelley drives away defeating any chance of me changing my mind. I turn away from the empty parking lot and I eye the people in front of the restaurant desperately hoping to see Wendy or somebody I know. At the corner of my eye I see the oldest goth kid hanging out with Henrietta and some other goth kids from around town. Since when did they start hanging out in front of Whistlin' Wille's?

A part of me wants to go over to say hi after all they have been my friends for a while now but my other half tells me to go and see Wendy. Following the go see Wendy part of my mind I walk into the restaurant. As soon as I enter I am overwhelmed by people all over the place. I'll never find Wendy!

I sigh to myself and I take a simple look around hoping to see her from where I am. I scan the tables of families and friends hanging out when I see the girl I am looking for. I wave towards to her but she doesn't wave back. I don't think Wendy saw me. After all she is just sitting there starring at the table.

I run over to her quietly hoping she doesn't see or hear me. As soon as I'm close enough I grab her shoulders. Underneath my hands I feel her shoulders tense up and I hear a scream. Wendy turns her head sharply to see who it is and smiles stupidly when she sees it's only me.

"Oh hi Stan, you scared me." she says through gasps of air. I scared her that much?

"Sorry Wendy." I apologize.

Wendy shrugs. "Sit down." She demands.

I sit down on the chair across from her and I can't help but notice her staring at me.

"You're not wearing your hat." Wendy observes.

"I thought I would do something different tonight." I say telling only half the truth. The other half is the fact that I want to impress Wendy so she can maybe call me hotness for once.

"Stan, there's something I need to tell you." She replies in a serious tone.

I gasp my eyes wide in terror. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" I yell in horror.

Wendy looks away from me and I notice her eyes are glossy. "I'm sorry Stan but I can't do this to you anymore."

"Do what?" I ask in panic.

Wendy wails and hides her face in her arms on the table. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

Wendy looks up at me her hair a mess and eyes red. "I'm attracted to Kyle." She whispers.

_**Kyle's Point of View**_

"Come on jew I want to sit in the back!" Cartman says as we enter the theatre. It is pretty busy in here especially the back rows. Chances are we aren't going to find a place to sit. In the back at least. But Cartman is determined at getting his back row seats.

The two of make our way through the back row saying excuse me over and over again to have no luck. We don't have any luck either on the row after that and the row after that. Finally we find a spot that's fairly private. Cartman sits down and starts to eat the bag of popcorn he's holding.

"Cartman the movie hasn't even started yet!" I hiss as I sit down next to him. Cartman doesn't say anything but shoves another handful into his mouth.

As a preview for some random movie starts I begin to feel the urge to grab his hand. It's right there on the armrest just waiting to do something. Why didn't we see a horror movie? At least then I would have some sort of excuse to grab onto him.

As _Scott Pilgrim Verses the World _plays I hardly get the plotline because I keep on looking at Cartman whose eyes are glued to the screen. Whenever anyone kisses in the movie a pang of jealousy hits me. That should be me and Cartman kissing. Not them. Even if it is just a movie.

Oh no. I have just realized it. I am in love with fat-ass. I knew that before but it hasn't locked in until now. What will he think? Should I tell him?

"Cartman, why are you doing all this anyways?" I blurt out. It's a good question and it gives no hint to what I really feel.

Cartman continues to stare at the screen. "Because I love you Kahl." He slips out then realizes what he says. "Uh I mean-"

I shake my head. "Don't."

Cartman looks over at me and leans in and I lean in too. Our lips are touching but only for a split second before we pull away from each other.

I stare at Cartman in horror and Cartman stares back at me. There's no going back now. We know each others feelings now and we know we are in love with each other. My stomach twists and turns inside.

"I have to go." I say and I run out of the theatre.

_**Well I really like this chapter even though it's short. The next one will be longer I promise. Thank you guys for all the favorites, subscriptions and reviews! I really do appreciate them and they make my day brighter. Plus they inspire me to write more chapters! The next chapter should be up shortly! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	10. Don't tell anyone

_**Kyle's Point of view**_

I run out of the theatre and into the almost dark streets. Tears are filled in my eyes and I don't know what to do. I Kyle Broflovski is gay. What will everyone think when they find out? It will probably be the end for me.

"Kahl! Kahl!" screams Cartman from behind me but I pretend not to hear. I just continue to walk away down the sidewalk tears streaming down my face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder making me stop walking. I turn to see who it is. I see Cartman exhausted with sympathy in his eyes.

"What are we going to do!" I wail.

Cartman looks back and forth making sure no one we know is around. In a small town like South Park it's easy to run into people.

"Kahl you need to calm down," he orders.

I take a deep breath. He is right I need to calm down, I'm causing a scene.

"There's nothing to worry about."

My mouth drops. Yes there is! What if someone we knew was in the theatre. What if they saw us? What if they are spreading rumors on Facebook at this very moment?

"Cartman what if someone saw us?"

Cartman gives me a small smile and I feel a little warmer inside. "No one we knew was in there." He assures me. "All we have to do is not tell a soul and pretend it never happened."

Pretend it never happened? Does this mean Cartman and I will never be? "But what about us? Does this mean that we can't be together?"

Cartman looks down at the sidewalk his cheeks turning bright pink. "No Kahl. I love you and I don't want to loose you. Who said we would have to tell anyone? " He looks up at me his eyes filled with ambition.

I return the stare at him. "You're right fat-ass." I admit, the words still feel weird on my tongue admitting that Cartman's right. I've only said it a few times in my thirteen years.

"I'm not fat anymore Kahl." Cartman points out his head pointing to different parts of his body. It's true he isn't fat and scary as it might be I think he might be skinnier then me.

"You'll always be fat-ass to me."

Cartman smiles. "And you will always be a stupid Jew."

Our eyes meet and we reach in for another kiss.

_**Stan's Point of View**_

Attracted to Kyle? I should have known. I am in my room starring in front of a mirror. I'm not that bad looking am I? Sure I'm not perfect but I'm not ugly. I can't be! I was third in the list that rated all the guys in grade four from cutest to ugliest. But then again that was in grade four and the list turned out to be not real. Fuck. I'm ugly.

I study my body in the mirror starting at my feet that are hidden in my black running shoes. Are they too big? Are Kyle's feet smaller then mine? Are small feet sexy to girls? And what about my legs? They seem normal to me. Is my skin too pale? No that wouldn't be it. Kyle and I are about the same.

Wait I have it. It's not my fault. It's Cartman and Kyle's fault. Cartman changed Kyle's appearance earlier this week. He got Kyle new clothes and a haircut. And now that's all he wears is those new clothes and because he doesn't have to hide his Jew-fro now he doesn't wear that green hat anymore. That's what made Wendy attracted Kyle. Fucking bitch.

I guess the signs were all clear about Wendy falling for Kyle, calling him hotness and never taking her fucking beautiful violet eyes off him. I didn't pay attention though I thought Wendy was loyal to me. I thought wrong.

A tear wells up in my blue eye and rolls down my cheek. I hate Cartman for being so nice to Kyle. I hate Kyle for being so nice to Cartman. I hate them so much, they ruined my life and took away the only girl I will ever love.

Eyes blurry with tears I walk over to a picture I have posted on my wall. It's of Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and I standing next to the bus stop smiling like good old friends. I remember Kyle and I begging Butters to take the picture for us. I grab the picture and with trembling hands I stare at us. I feel anger inside of me when I see Kyle and Cartman standing next to each other smiling so happily.

Without even thinking I tear the picture in half and the two pieces fall to the floor. With some regret I lean down to pick them up but I stop myself before picking up the piece with the half of me and Kenny standing next to each other. The two halves are telling the truth of how it is now. Kyle and Cartman together as best friends happy and on the other half me and Kenny. I have to see Kenny he's all I've got now.

I leave the two halves on the floor and I search my room for a phone. God damn it someone took my cordless, it must have been Shelley.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and I walk down the hall to the closed door of Shelley's room.

"Shelley do you have my cordless?" I yell.

"Shut up turd, I'm on the phone!" screams Shelley back.

I shrug to myself and I head back to my room. I'll have to call Kenny later.

When I return into my room I look in the mirror one more time. Wendy must be wacked. I'm not ugly. And I'm wacked in the head for thinking so. There's tons of girls out there that would die to date me. I'm sure of it. It has to be true. I'll ask out Esther or maybe Red on Monday.

But whatever I do I will get Kyle and Cartman back. I'll just have to look for the right timing.


	11. Weird

_**So here is my new chapter in this story! Is anyone even reading it anymore? Just wondering.**_

_**Kyle's Point of View**_

Monday, I don't want to go to school today. What if Cartman has told anyone? The two of us haven't seen each other since Friday and my stomach twist and turns as I get dressed. I'm not sure if I should wear one of the new clothes Eric bought me or should I wear my old stuff. I finally decide on my new stuff. Cartman would kill me if he saw me in my old stuff.

I do miss my old stuff though. All of these name brand clothes are kind of out of my comfort zone and at times it makes me almost feel like I'm betraying my parents.

I clutch the green hat I was always so loyal to for so many years in my hands. I haven't worn it for so long a small layer of dust is sprinkled on top of it. I swipe it off with my hands and place it safely on my head. I suddenly feel comforted and something tells me everything is going to be okay even though it's not.

I reach down and grab my picture of Mom, Dad and Ike that was taken a month before they died.

"I know this isn't what you wanted for me," I whisper to them knowing Mom would not approve of me being gay. "But this is who I am and I love you guys," I say and place it on my side table where I look at it every night before I go to bed.

Once I reach school I am almost surprised to see no mob of kids asking me if it's true that I'm gay and kissed Cartman. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

Instead only Cartman greets me with a wide smile. "Hey Kahl!" he says joyfully and I watch as his eyes move up to my hat.

"Why the Hell are you wearing that?" He asks in disgust,

"It makes me feel better!" I reply.

"Take that off before anyone sees!" he hisses.

I grab my hat with my hands. "I'm not taking it off," I say in self-defense.

Cartman shakes his head with a small smile. "When will you ever learn? You looked hot without your hat and now you look really dorky. Take the motherfucking hat off." He demands.

I sigh knowing this is going no where and take the hat off my head. Cartman smiles as he watches me take off my backpack and stuff the hat in.

"That's much better Kahl," he says as a girl with long brown hair wearing a green shirt and black skinny jeans runs up to Cartman.

"Eric!" she screams and attacks hugs him. At first I am confused at the sight but then I remember. Lola. Cartman's girlfriend.

"Hey Lola!" he yells back looking almost happy to see her and hugs her back. I stare in shock. Cartman didn't brake up with this bitch yet?

Noticing my shocked and almost angry stare Eric mouths "I'll talk to you later" over Lola's shoulder where she is bound not to see.

Taking it as a sign to leave I walk away and join a group of boys that contains Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Craig and Tweek. I hear them talking about Wendy as I approach them.

"What happened?" I ask in wonder, so I can give any news about his girlfriend to Stan.

"You haven't heard?" Token asks in shock.

I raise an eyebrow at them still confused. Heard about what? "No?"

"Wendy broke up with Stan." Clyde breaks the news to me so fast that I almost miss it.

My mouth drops open hard to believe that happened. "When did this happen?"

"Friday," says Craig with his usual expressionless frown.

"Friday?" I repeat in a stupid-like tone.

"Yeah didn't Stan tell you? He is your like best friend isn't he?" asks Clyde.

"No," I say.

"Weird," whispers Clyde under his breath.

I turn around and I see Cartman and Lola prancing toward us. Well Lola is mainly the only one doing all of the prancing as she clings onto Cartman's arm giving him goo-goo eyes every five minutes. It's kind of disgusting to look at after all he _is_ mine.

As soon as they reach us, Lola let's go of Cartman's arm and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "See you later hottie!" she saysand skips away to squeal about it in a high pitched voice with her other friends.

Cartman rolls his eyes to us as we look over to a bunch of Lola's friends screaming and hugging each other. "_Girls,_" he smirks.

"Red does the same to me everyday. It's soooo annoying." Says Craig.

"So why did Wendy break up with Stan?" I ask bringing up the subject again.

Clyde shrugs. "Apparently because she's attracted to you." Replies Clyde almost too casually.

I open my mouth to say something but someone takes the exact wording out of my mouth.

"What?" screams Cartman.

"Why do you care so much?" Token asks suspiciously.

I gasp and hold my breath. What if Token finds out? We're dead for sure!

"I'm just surprised someone fell for the Jew-rat," answers Cartman covering it up with a believable statement. For now.

Taking Cartman's lead in the act I do what I used to always do. "Shut up fat-ass!" I yell back. By now it's almost a game we know what each other's going to say and how they're going to act. Sometimes we surprise each other with new comebacks but by now we have thought of pretty much them all.

"I'm not fat anymore Jew!"

"You still look fat too me!"

It's kind of weird but this arguing kind of makes me want to get closer to him but I know I can't. Not right now.

As we argue the bell rings to go inside, saved by the bell. Thank God I don't know what I would do if the bell didn't ring.

"Meet me in the boy's bathroom at lunch; we can talk about Lola then. I have an idea." Cartman whispers to me as we go inside the school.

I nod and don't say anything back. I wonder what Cartman has up his sleeve this time.

_**Thank you so much for reading! If any of you want to read my blog please send me a note or put in your review. I will put the address on my profile if you ask me too! Thanks again. Love you all, Bramblestar. **_


End file.
